Respostas cretinas para perguntas idiotas
by Hanyou-Girl-BR
Summary: Quarenta respostas à altura para as perguntas mais cretinas a respeito do anime InuYasha. Descubra aquilo que você sempre quis saber aqui. Curtinho e de rápida leitura. [ONE SHOT]


**É só uma fic que eu fiz para desopilar. É pequenininha, mas até que dá para o gasto. Sabe aquelas besteirinhas que você faz (ou lê) só para se divertir, sem se preocupar com sinopse ou afins? Então, essa fic enquadra-se exatamente nessa categoria, hehehehe. Espero que gostem. Aceito reviews. Se a repercussão for boa, faço a continuação. Boa leitura e espero que gostem!**

**

* * *

**

**Respostas cretinas para perguntas idiotas**

**1 – Por que as flechas da Kagome nunca acabam, se geralmente ela só leva umas quatro ou cinco? **

Porque, caros amigos, as flechas da Kagome se reproduzem por mitose, mesmo não sendo unicelulares. Explicando: quando retiraram a madeira das árvores para fazer as flechas, o xilema ainda continuou em atividade (a árvore era mágica u.u) e agora as flechas se reproduzem. Nota: xilema é o nome dado ao conjunto de vasos que transporta seiva bruta da raiz para as folhas, e é o principal constituinte da madeira. Se vocês não souberem disso e estiverem no colegial então a situação de vocês é precária! XD

**2 – Como a Kagome leva aquela bicicleta trambolhenta através de um poço tão pequeno?**

Acontece que a bicicleta _cabe_ no poço. Só não cabe se a Kagome for junto. Assim, a Kagome manda a bicicleta primeiro e depois vai. Em outros casos o InuYasha enfia ela até entrar no poço junto com a Kagome.

**3 - O**** que é, afinal, o Fluffy?**

O Fluffy é um casaco de pele ilegal que o Sesshoumaru vive tentando esconder do IBAMA.

**4 - Como a Jóia de Quatro Almas entrou no corpo da Kagome?**

A Kagome a engoliu acidentalmente quando era pequena, junto com a papinha. u.u Assim, a jóia ficou em estado latente dentro do corpo dela até ser ativada pelo poço come-ossos. A propósito, como ela não se engasgou com uma bola de vidro daquele tamanho eu não sei ainda. U.U

**5 - Como o Miroku sabia andar na bicicleta da Kagome se ele nunca tinha visto uma na vida? **

O Miroku fez um daqueles cursos à distância, o "Aprenda a andar de bicicleta em um dia", então agora ele sabe andar de bicicleta. Patrocínio: Telecurso 2000® e Fundação Roberto Marinho®.

**6 – Como o InuYasha passou 50 anos pregado em uma árvore e não ficou velho?**

Porque antes da Kikyou lacr�-lo, ele tinha acabado de comprar 500 potes de Chronos® para estocar. Aí ele ficou usando os cremes, mesmo lacrado, e não ficou velho. -

**6 – E o Fluffy, por que também não fica velho?**

Porque usa o mesmo creme que o InuYasha, duas vezes ao dia, ao acordar e ao dormir. u.u

**7 – Onde Naraku, Sango e Fluffy compram aquelas sombras roxas?**

A Sango, que é mais pobre, compra no R 1,99. O Fluffy e o Naraku compram na importadora, porque só usam cosméticos Yves Saint Laurent.

**8 – Por que a sombra roxa que eles usam é tão feia?**

Porque eles não têm um personal stylist. u.u

**9 – Por que, se o Naraku e o Fluffy são tão ricos, não têm um personal stylist?**

Porque o Naraku já tem muita despesa com a folha de pagamento de todos aqueles youkais que trabalham para ele. E olha que ele não paga mais de um salário pra cada! Já o Fluffy não achou nenhum que quisesse andar, andar e andar sem rumo junto com ele.

**10 – Como os youkais foram extintos?**

Você sabe se eles foram extintos? Tem fotos? Três testemunhas e queixa registrada em cartório? Não? Então é uma indeterminação matemática, ou melhor "youkática" . -

**11 – Eles têm várias roupas iguais ou é só uma?**

Bom, quanto ao Fluffy e ao Naraku eu não sei, mas Inu cia só têm uma, que vão lavando e vestindo (affe, coitadas das roupas u.u).

**12 – Por que a Rin é sempre tão feliz?**

Porque o Fluffy vive esquecendo de dar o Gardenal dela, então a coitada fica daquele jeito, mas quando ela toma o remédio é uma criança normal. u.u

**13 – O Shippou e a Rin não vão para a escola?**

O Shippou não vai porque não quer, e a Rin, porque ainda não existiam escolas para crianças excepcionais naquela época.

**14 – O que a Kirara come, se naquela época ainda não existia ração para gatos?**

A Kagome traz Whiskas pra ela.

**15 – Porque o portal para a Era Feudal foi parar logo na casa da Kagome?**

Porque o IPTU da área nobre estava muito caro, então o coitado teve que se mudar para uma região mais em conta. u.u.

**16 - Por que o Kohaku sempre anda com aquela cara de lerdo?**

Porque ele tem deficiência metal (por que vocês achavam que a Sango se preocupa tanto com ele?).

**17 – Se o Shippou é um youkai kitsune, quer dizer então que ele é parente do Kurama Youko?  
**Sim, o Shippou é aquele primo feio e rejeitado da família, por isso o Kurama nunca vai visit�-lo.

**18 – Porque só o InuYasha e a Kagome conseguem passar pelo poço?**

Porque o resto da galera está com excesso de peso e não consegue entrar no poço, mas o Naraku e o Fluffy já estão indo a um endocrinologista para resolverem o problema. Já o Miroku e a Sango estão correndo 2km por dia pra verem se diminuem a barriguinha de cerveja (pobre é dureza!).

**19 – Por que o Fluffy vive andando sem rumo por aí?**

Ele está procurando um local adequado para matar a Rin e o Jaken e esconder os corpos sem que ninguém veja.

**20 – A Kagome só tem aquele uniforme de colegial?**

Não, ela tem outras roupas, mas geralmente só usa aquela, para economizar o resto para ocasiões especiais.

**21 – Aquelas amigas da Kagome são normais?**

Não, elas são malucas, e ainda não sei o que elas fazem em uma escola para gente normal. Elas têm o mesmo problema da Rin, que vai ficar daquele jeito quando for maior. u.u

**22 – Se o InuYasha é um youkai cachorro, qual a raça dele? O.O**

O Inu é vira-lata. Vocês não notaram a falta de modos dele? Um cachorro de raça nunca faria aquilo u.u.

**23 – O InuYasha tem pedigree?**

Se ele é um vira-lata, claro que não! ��''''

**24 – Se a Rin não falava, como o Fluffy sabe que o nome dela é Rin? Ou foi ele quem botou esse nome?**

A Rin falava quando era menor, e sempre se chamou Rin. Quando reviveu e voltou a falar, ela disse ao Fluffy que se chamava Rin. Será que é muito difícil chegar a essa conclusão? ��'''''''

**25 – O Jaken é parente do Smeagle?**

Não fizemos o teste de DNA ainda, mas, pelo nível de demência dos dois, podemos supor que sim. u.u

**26 – Quem**** é o pai da Kagome?**

O pai da Kagome é o homem que gerou o espermatozóide que fecundou o ovócito II da mãe dela. U.U

**27 – E quem é a mãe do Fluffy?**

A mãe do Fluffy é aquela que o esperou durante nove meses, e depois o expulsou. Só não me pergunte o nome dela ou onde está.

**28 – O Jaken é um pokémon? **

Não, não é! ��'''''''' Apenas parece com um.

**29 – Como o Fluffy faz para ter sempre aquele cabelo tão lisinho e bem cuidado?**

Ele leva toneladas de produtos para cabelos escondidas debaixo daquela armadura. Usa reparador de pontas, shampoo para cabelos maltratados e recondicionador térmico para evitar os danos causados pela chapinha que ele surrupiou da Kagome.

**30 – Quem**** é a mãe do Miroku?**

A mesma do Fluffy!

**31 – Se o Naraku é tão rico e poderoso, por que os cabelos dele não são bem cuidados como os do Fluffy?**

Porque o Naraku é uma pessoa de negócios e não tem tempo para fazer escova e chapinha. O máximo que ele faz é lavar com shampoo importado.

**32 – Por que a Kanna e o Kohaku sempre andam juntos?**

Porque ambos tem problemas mentais, e os dubladores brasileiros de ambos foram catados na rua.

**33 – Como a Sango consegue levantar aquele bumerangue trambolhento se ela parece ser tão fraquinha?**

A Sango usa uma dublê bombada para essas cenas, ou então uma réplica de isopor do bumerangue.

**34 – Por que a Kagura tem tanto ódio do Naraku?**

Porque o Naraku a faz usar os poderes do vento para secar as roupas do varal, e ela não gosta de serviços domésticos.

**35 – Por que, se um fragmento da jóia é capaz de fazer um youkai muito mais poderoso, e a Mulher Centopéia a engoliu toda, ela não ficou invencível?**

Porque ela demorava demais para fazer a digestão, e aquela bolinha não pode ser considerada pequena, então...

**36 – De onde surgiu a bainha da Tetsusaiga?**

A Tetsusaiga se reproduz por esquizogênese, então isso explica o surgimento da bainha.

Esquizogênese ou laceração é um processo de reprodução assexuado no qual uma parte lacerada do corpo dá origem a um novo ser vivo, geneticamente igual ao anterior. É o que ocorre, por exemplo, nas estrelas do mar. Se você também não sabia disso, e tem mais de 15 anos, meus pêsames. Se você não sabia disso e quer saber mais, vide livro da Sônia Lopes volume II.-

**37 – De onde o InuYasha tira tantas gírias? O.O**

É o fenômeno da globalização. U.U As gírias são todas importadas da era da Kagome.

**38 – Por que o Kohaku parece ser demente?**

Ele não _parece_ ser demente, ele _é_ demente, e o dublador dele idem.

**39 – De onde o Inu Cia. tiram dinheiro para sobreviver?**

Eles são nômades, catam a comida que tiver por aí, ou então comem o que a Kagome traz. Com sorte, eles filam alguma coisa na cabana da Kaede.

**40 – E as roupas, como eles compram?**

Eles não compram, apenas _tomam emprestado_ de algum aldeão desprevenido e nunca mais devolvem

**

* * *

**

**Vou ficando por aqui! Peço que relevem o fato de o nunca ter ouvido falar de acentos... Espero que tenham gostado. Quem quiser adicionar meu MSN pode sentir-se à vontade, é muito bom trocar idéias com outros escritores.  
**


End file.
